2brokegirlsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
2x18 - Tante Charity - TRANSKRIPT
DER CUPCAKE LADEN – BROOKLYN; TAG Caroline kommt herein, Max steht am Tresen. CAROLINE: Max, guck mal der Postbote ist gekommen. MAX: Wohin? Auf deine Haare, auf deine Möpse? CAROLINE: '''Er ist da, unser Räumungsbescheid. Unglaublich wie viel Schande man mit 46 Cent verschicken kann. '''MAX: Was? Du zahlst drei von sechs Mieten und fliegst raus? Wir bezahlen 500 und dass sie es keiner Master Suite im Ritz. SOPHIE: Hi, Mädchen! Ich wollte schnell ein einen Cupcake holen auf meinem Weg zur Gymnastik. CAROLINE: 'Hier setzt dich, ich hole dir das übliche. Wo sind die Zitronenbaisercupcakes? '''MAX: ' Gibt es nicht mehr. Genauso wie die mit Karamell und die mit Blaubeercreme. Wir haben jeden Abend so viel übrig, dass sogar die Obdachlose Lady, die die immer die Reste kriegt meinte: Kindchen, dein Shop steckt echt in Schwierigkeiten. '''CAROLINE: '''Und was bedeutet das? Dass die Dame eine prima Unternehmensberaterin wäre? Sie wünscht sich als neue Währung den McNugget. '''MAX: Aber sie liegt nicht ganz falsch. SOPHIE: Oh, oh, hier riecht es nach dicker Luft, das ist nichts für mich. Ich rücke meine Möpse zurecht und klebe meinen Zahn wieder an. MAX: Ernsthaft, was machen wir damit? CAROLINE: '''Ich zeig dir was wir tun. '''MAX: Oh, Räumungsbescheide in Fetzen reißen. Das war die eine Sache, die ich immer mit meiner Mutter gemacht habe. VORSPANN CAROLINE: 'Max, ich weiß das unser Laden am Ende ist. Ich denke an nichts anderes mehr. In meinen Sexfantasien gebe ich ''Ryan Gosling einen Scheck für die Miete. Ach, wir bräuchten irgend ein Zeichen, dass und sagt was wir tun sollen. Siehst du, Kunden! Das ist das Zeichen weiter zu machen. Tue so als wärst du beschäftigt. '''MAX: (am Telefon) Die Bestellung ist gerade raus, danke für den Anruf, Oprah. Ein Mann und eine Frau betreten den Laden. Die Frau ist stumm, der Mann spricht daher für sie. MANN: ''' Hi, ich bin Joanne Morse. '''MAX: Ich wäre auch gern reich, damit ich nicht mehr selber sprechen muss. CAROLINE: '''Max, bist du blind? Sie ist taub! '''MAX: Oh, das ist cool, ich wünsche mir ich wäre taub seit sie bei mir wohnt. MANN: ''' Ich bin ein Vertreter von Tenner Geschäftsimmobilien. Wir werden dieses Grundstück kaufen und sind sehr an Ihrem Unternehmen interessiert. '''MAX: Die Lady habe ich besser verstanden. CAROLINE: 'Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, aber wir sind nicht interessiert. Ich kann ein wenig Zeichensprache. '''FRAU: ' Sie sagten danke vielmals, ich trage keine Unterwäsche. '''CAROLINE: '''Ich wusste, dass dieser Tutor mich verarscht. '''MAX: Und ich trage keine Unterwäsche. MANN: ''' Wir sind bereit Ihnen für Ihr Objekt 25.000 $ anzubieten. '''MAX: Zur Hölle, ja Bitch! CAROLINE: '''Max, nein, was tust du da? Das Geschäft ist unser Traum. '''MAX: Ja, unser Traum wird nach und nach zum Albtraum. Und niemand wird kommen um uns aufzuwecken. CAROLINE: '''Das hier ist unsere Zukunft. Tut mir leid, danke für das Angebot aber wir passen. Unser Geschäft boomt. '''SOPHIE: Oh, ja seht ihn euch an! Ja. Come on, Vogue. Let your body move to the music. Ja. Oh, wie damals, als Madonna lebte. Das waren die guten alten Zeiten. MANN: ''' Wir geben Ihnen etwas Bedenkzeit, aber aufgrund ihrer häufig verspäteten Zahlungen erwarten wir, falls bleiben, sechs Monatsmieten im Voraus. Also nehmen Sie die 25.000 $. Das ist ein guter Deal. '''SOPHIE: 25.000 $! Hey, hey, hey, wir rufen Sie an. O. k.? CAROLINE: '''Sophie! Das ist unser Laden und es ist unsere Entscheidung. '''MAX: Du hast gesagt du willst ein Zeichen! Welches Zeichen ist deutlicher als eins in Zeichensprache? CAROLINE: '''Nein. Jetzt ist Schluss. Ich verkaufe den Laden nicht mal für alle McNuggets der Welt. Unser Traum endet nicht wegen einem Angebot von diesen Hände wedelnden Immobilienaffenköpfen. '''MAX: Weiber, habe ich recht. DAS DINER – BROOKLYN; NACHT Max steht bei Earl am Tresen. MAX: Earl, ich brauche deinen Rat. Caroline und mir wurde angeboten den Laden zu verkaufen und jetzt frage ich mich wie damals beim Strippoker... wann geht man mit und wann steigt man aus? EARL: Tja, Max. Es gibt zwei Dinge im Leben die du festhalten solltest. Deine Träume und deine Würde, wenn du Strippoker spielst. Oh, und wenn du schwarz bist bleibt dir selten mehr als deine Würde. CAROLINE: '''Hey. '''MAX: '''Hey. '''CAROLINE: '''Max, zeigst du mir gerade die kalte Schulter? '''MAX: Das mache ich schon seit eineinhalb Jahren und jetzt merkst du es endlich? CAROLINE: '''Tut mir echt leid, dass ich abgehauen bin, aber wir können nicht so einfach kapitulieren. '''MAX: Ich kanns. Das habe ich schon und werde es wieder tun. Es wäre besser, wenn wir jetzt aussteigen. Ein Kunde hat mir gesagt, das ein'' Whole Foods'' da irgendwo rein geht. Und wer geht zu Whole Foods? Reiche Ladys mit diesen gruseligen Zehensneakern. Und ich werde zum Tier, wenn ich diese Zehensneaker sehe. CAROLINE: ''Whole Foods''? Das ist das Zeichen, auf das ich gewartet habe. Deswegen wollen sie uns loswerden mit einem Whole Foods da drin können Sie die Mieten erhöhen. MAX: Sollen sie doch, wir bezahlen eh keine Miete. CAROLINE: 'Ich wusste, dass das hier ein Trendviertel wird. Ich wusste es! Das ist es, Max. Zuerst kommt ein ''Whole Foods, dann kommen die Schwulen, dann kommen die Promis... '''MAX: Die Schwulen kommen sowieso, solange in der Nähe ein Park ist. CAROLINE: 'Ernsthaft, Max. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis wir zu Anne Hathaway '' sagen: Spar dir dein falsches Grinsen und stell dich hinten an wie jeder andere auch. Han ein Whole Foods eröffnet in der Nähe von unserem Laden. '''HAN: Noch ein Whole Foods? Da laufen alle Frauen in diesen Zehensneakers rum, nicht wahr? Ich habe mir welche bestellt. CAROLINE: '''Wir müssen in diesem Viertel bleiben. Wir brauchen nur Mäuse für die sechs Mieten im Voraus. '''EARL: Tja, ich würde euch gerne helfen Ladys, aber ich habe 2008 meine PIN vergessen. Moment 2008? Das ist meine PIN Nummer. HAN: Ihr wollt Geld von mir? Oh mein Gott! Das könnt ihr euch sowas von abschminken. MAX: Oh, jetzt habe ich's! Sie sehen aus wie Grumpy cat! CAROLINE: '''Max, ich weiß wir haben uns schon von jedem Geld geliehen, aber ich bin überzeugt, dass das das richtige ist. Also werde ich mich zu etwas herablassen, dass ich nie vorhatte zu tun. '''MAX: Hör zu, du bist süß und charmant, aber viel zu knochig und bringst nie mehr als 40 die Nacht. Selbst wenn du noch Tiere einbaust, die Konkurrenz ist zu groß. OLEG: Ich wäre nicht abgeneigt. CAROLINE: '''Wir vereinbaren einen Termin bei meiner Tante Charity und fragen Sie nach dem Geld. Sie ist Präsidentin eines Kosmetikimperiums und stinkereich. '''MAX: Und wieso ist ausgerechnet sie die einzige Person von der du nie sprichst? CAROLINE: '''Naja, weil sie mich hasst. '''MAX: Das macht eine Familie aus! Menschen die dich hassen, aber dich nicht töten können, weil sie als erstes befragt werden. BEI TANTE CHARITY – BROOKLYN; TAG Max und Caroline sitzen im Vorraum vor Tante Charitys Büro. An einem Tisch sitzt die Sekretärin Stefanie. STEFANIE: '''Ich bin erstaunt, dass sie noch warten die meisten Leute gehen nach 2 Stunden. '''CAROLINE: '''Ach, das ist kein Problem für uns. Wir warten 2 Stunden oder drei, den ganzen Tag... '''STEFANIE: '''Das ist aber schön für sie. '''CHARITY: Stefanie? STEFANIE: '''Ich komme. Das ist nicht mein Name. Aber ich habe Angst es ihr zu sagen. '''MAX: Und? Wieso hasst dich deine Tante? CAROLINE: '''Keine Ahnung. Sie kann mich einfach nicht leiden. Als ich zehn war, waren mir mal übers Wochenende in den Hamptons in unserem Beachhouse - '''MAX: - ich konnte dich nie leiden. CAROLINE: '''Ich wollte meinen Heiahia-Kakao in meiner Lieblingsseemöwentasse. '''MAX: Jetzt hasse ich dich. CAROLINE: '''Und meine Tante Charity war mein Babysitter, weil die anderen bei einem Reitwettbewerb in Europa waren. '''MAX: Jetzt ramme ich dir ein Messer in dein Herz. CAROLINE: '''Sie sagte meine Möwentasse sei kaputt gegangen, doch ich wusste dass das nicht wahr ist. Ich habe furchtbar geheult, dann hat sie mich in mein Zimmer gesperrt und als die Angestellten nicht hinsahen, an meinen Haaren gezogen. '''MAX: Ich liebe sie. STEFANIE: Sie können jetzt reingehen. CHARITY: 'Worin liegt die Schwierigkeit, Kevin? Wir starten eine Lippenstiftreihe und keine Rakete in Nordkorea. '''CAROLINE: '''Tante Charity! Hi! '''CHARITY: '''Caroline! Sieh dich an, hinreißend, bildhübsch, und noch die alte Nase. Schön für dich. Und wer ist das mit den schönen Lippen? '''CAROLINE: '''Tante Charity, das ist meine Freundin und Geschäftspartnerin, Max. '''CHARITY: '''Ist mir ein Vergnügen. Hat sie dir das mit dem Haareziehen erzählt? Die komplette Familie hat sich darüber aufgeregt. Mein Bruder kam in mein Zimmer: ''hast du meiner Prinzessin an den Haaren gezogen? Das hat sie mir erzählt. Ich meine, komm schon, sie ist zehn, ich 23. Warum sollte ich kleinen Mädchen an den Haaren ziehen? Was soll das bringen? '''CAROLINE: '''Au. '''CHARITY: '''Wer zieht einem kleinen Mädchen an den Haaren? '''CAROLINE: '''Au. '''CHARITY: '''Mir bereitet so etwas Freude. '''CAROLINE: '''Au. Hey, du ziehst an meinen Haaren. '''CHARITY: '''Oh mein Gott genau wie früher. Holt die Anwälte. Bitte setz sich in den Sessel für große Mädchen, du bist jetzt ein großes Mädchen. '''CAROLINE: '''Tante Charity, danke das du uns empfängst. Ich weiß, deine Zeit ist überaus kostbar. '''CHARITY: '''Ich werde mir alle Zeit der Welt nehmen. Du bist Familie. Stefanie, ich mache gerade nichts wichtiges, bringen Sie mir die Dokumente, ja. Zuletzt habe ich die Familie gesehen, als ich 25 war. Dann haben meine Eltern mich rausgeschmissen. Schlaf mit einer Pakistani und du bist raus aus der Familie. Hier, du mit den großen Lippen. Probier die und sag mir welche du eklig findest. '''CAROLINE: '''Sie hat ihr Unternehmen mit 26 gegründet, sie entwickelte einen Lipgloss der nach Kaugummi schmeckt. '''MAX: Oh mein Gott, das waren sie! Ich liebe das Zeug! Ich habe es bei meinem ersten Kuss getragen, also habe ich dank Ihnen in Mathe eine eins gekriegt. CHARITY: 'Jedes Mädchen, das Lippenstift liebt, liebt mich. Abgesehen von der da, die hasst mich. Weil ich so gemein war. Und ich habe ihre Heiaheiatasse zerbrochen. '''CAROLINE: '''Ich habe doch nie gesagt, dass du gemein warst. Ich war zehn und ich war verwirrt, wegen meiner kaputten Seemöwentasse. Aber jetzt bin ich erwachsen, wenn ich in die Heia gehe denke ich kaum noch an den Kakaotassen Unfall. '''CHARITY: '''Caroline, ich war 23, ich erinnere mich nicht an kaputte Tassen. Ich weiß nur noch, dass damals ''Versace ermordet wurde. Und deswegen kam mein Kleid nicht rechtzeitig. Also wieso seid ihr hier? Raus damit, ihr habt meine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Wo und wo? '''CAROLINE: '''Naja, Tante Charity, wie du vielleicht weißt, habe ich jetzt ein Startup Unternehmen und - '''MAX: Hey, spinne ich oder sieht das aus wie ein Hundepenis? CHARITY: '''Sie ist witzig und wirkt professionell. Gute Wahl. '''CAROLINE: '''Und wie du weißt habe ich schon immer dein Geschäftssinn bewundert, selbst damals als ich noch ein ganz kleines - '''CHARITY: '''wie viel? '''CAROLINE: '''Gut, von Geschäftsfrau zu Geschäftsfrau? '''CHARITY: '''Eine Zahl, ich brauche eine Zahl. Komm schon! '''CAROLINE: '''25.000. '''MAX: Und all diese Lippenstifte. Inklusive Hundepenis. CAROLINE: '''Ich will keine Almosen von dir. Sieh es als Geschäftsmöglichkeit. '''CHARITY: '''Nein. '''CAROLINE: '''Möglicherweise? '''CHARITY: '''Nein. Hör zu Caroline, wenn du ein Geschäftsabschluss im Sinn hättest, hättest du Cupcakes hier, die du mir zeigen kannst. Aber das hast du nicht. Ich weiß alles über dein Geschäft. Stefanie hat dich gegoogelt. '''MAX: Sie hat die Kraft zu googeln? Hat sie schon mal gegoogelt wie man isst? CHARITY: '''Findet ihr selbst hinaus? Ich muss zu meinem Dermatologen wegen einer kleinen Behandlung. Ich will mein Gesicht um zwei Jahre verjüngen, damit sich jeder fragt ist sie 38 oder 39. Schwer zu sagen. '''CAROLINE: '''Nur damit du es weißt, du warst meine letzte Chance meinen Traum und mein Geschäft noch zu retten. '''CHARITY: '''Du bist einfallsreich, du findest ein Weg. Und jetzt komm her, trotzdem sind wir Familie. Umarme deine Tante. '''CAROLINE: '''Au! '''MAX: Wow! Sie ist voll das Monster, aber sie hat mir Kram geschenkt, ich bin hin und hergerissen. MAX' WOHNUNG – BROOKLYN; NACHT Max und Caroline backen Cupcakes. CAROLINE: '''Tante Charity ist eine Vollblutgeschäftsfrau. Ein gutes Produkt kann sie nicht ablehnen. '''MAX: Unglaublich, ich backe Cupcakes und du willst damit freiwillig noch mal zu dieser Frau. Tante Charity ist wahrscheinlich der Antichrist. CAROLINE: '''Ich würde einfach alles tun um unser Geschäft zu retten. Wenn sie die Cupcakes nicht mag, machst du einen auf Pakistani und wir sehen was passiert. '''MAX: Selbst wenn du sie überzeugst uns die Kohle zu geben, wäre es Schlampengeld. Und wir nehmen kein Schlampengeld. CAROLINE: '''Max, du hebst Pennies in der Pinkelecke auf. '''MAX: Das ist eine Lüge! Erst ab zehn Cent. BEI TANTE CHARITY – BROOKLYN; TAG Max und Caroline kommen aus dem Aufzug und stürmen in Tante Charitys Büro. CAROLINE: '''Hi! Dauert nur 1 Sekunde. '''STEFANIE: '''Oh, nein, nicht, nicht,. '''MAX: Coole Haare, David Bowie. STEFANIE: '''Sie ist heute nicht in der Verfassung für Besucher. '''CAROLINE: '''Entschuldige, dass wir stören, Tante Charity, aber du musst unsere Cupcakes probieren. '''CHARITY: '''Zwei Schichten waren nötig, um zwei Jahre zu entfernen. Aber das war es wert. Nur zur Info, die dritte Schicht wäre bereits Knochen. Entweder bin ich high, oder mein Stuhl schmilzt. '''STEFANIE: '''Sie sind high. Sie ist auf Morphinlutschern, weil sie Schmerzen hat. '''MAX: Wirklich? Ich hätte gerne einen weil es Spaß macht. STEFANIE: '''O. k., Zeit für eine neue Gesichtsmaske. '''CAROLINE: '''Wissen Sie was, ich mache das. Ich helfe meiner Tante Charity. Ich würde alles tun, wenn jemand aus meiner Familie Hilfe braucht. Denn Familien helfen einander. '''CHARITY: '''Wieso hilfst du dir nicht selbst mit ein paar ausgewachsenen Möpsen? '''CAROLINE: '''Ich mag meine Möpse und meine Nase. '''STEFANIE: '''Hier ist die neue Gesichtsmaske. Sie müssen zuerst die alte abstreifen und dann die entzündeten Stellen mit Q-Tips abtupfen. Und ich habe das Modeln aufgegeben, weil ich dachte das wäre erniedrigend. '''MAX: Eine Frage, Stefanie. Gibt es die auch mit Orange oder Limette? Oder nur so geschmacksneutral? Draufgeschissen, einmal lecken und es ist egal. CAROLINE: '''Ich bin froh dir zu helfen, Tante Charity. Und nicht nur wegen dem Geld, wir sind doch eine Familie. '''CHARITY: '''Ich hasse dich. Habe ich schon immer. '''CAROLINE: '''Nein, das meinst du nicht ernst. '''CHARITY: '''Bis du geboren wurdest, war ich die Familienprinzessin. Und dann kamst du und hattest all das Boom Boom Boom und klautest mir mein Boom Boom Boom. Also sperrte ich dich in den Raum Raum Raum... Tja, tut mir leid, wenn du denkst dass ich es dir weggenommen hätte. dein Boom Boom Boom, aber du hast die Tasse mitgehen lassen und mich in einen Raum gesperrt. Sperrt sperrt. '''CHARITY: '''Von mir kriegst du keinen Cent, kleines Mädchen. Nur dass du es weißt. '''CAROLINE: '''Vielleicht überdenkst du noch mal alles. Und probierst einen von unseren Cupcakes. So, jetzt nehmen wir mal einen kleinen Bissen. '''CHARITY: '''Nein, ich will nicht. '''CAROLINE: '''Es zeigt dir, was für eine gute Geschäftsinvestition wir sind. Hier, komm komm schon, nur... Ein Stückchen. Hier, komm ein kleines Häppchen. '''MAX: Das ist ziemlich verstörend. Ich würde ja dazwischen gehen, aber ich fühle mich so fantastisch. CAROLINE: '''Lecker, stimmt's? Oh, nein, nein, nein. Nein, nein, nein, das ist dein Gesicht, du kaust auf deinem Gesicht. Du kaust auf deinem Gesicht. '''CHARITY: '''Das ist der beste Cupcake, den ich je hatte. Aber du kriegst trotzdem kein Geld von mir. '''CAROLINE: '''Wieso nicht? Sieh es als Entschädigung. Du hast meine Tasse zerbrochen. '''CHARITY: '''Meine Fresse, redest du etwa immer noch von deiner Heiaheiatasse? Ich habe seit 15 Jahren nicht mehr daran gedacht. '''MAX: Wenn es jetzt schon wieder um die Möwentasse geht, dann brauche ich aber echt noch einen Lolli. Wo hat sie die nur versteckt. Oh, hier, auf einer Tasse, auf der eine Möwe ist. Moment... Irgendwo habe ich Möwetasse schon mal gehört. CAROLINE: '''Das ist meine Heiaheiakakaotasse! Ich wusste, dass sie nicht kaputt ist. Du hast sie geklaut und versteckt. Ist doch so? '''CHARITY: '''Ja. '''CAROLINE: '''Wieso wolltest du mir unbedingt wehtun? '''MAX: Das ist offensichtlich. Sie ist besessen von ihrem Bruder. Und als du geboren wurdest, was du die Nummer eins und nicht mehr sie. Verdammt, das Ding macht mich schlau! CAROLINE: 'Tja, ich hoffe du bist zufrieden. Denn ich habe weitaus mehr verloren als meine Heiaheiatasse. Mein Geld, meinen Vater und jetzt auch noch mein Traum. Und weißt du was, wir sind fertig. Weißt du was, wir sind nicht fertig! Ich bin kein Drückeberger! Ich helfe dir mit deinem neuen Gesicht. Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue. '''MAX: ' Ihr Gesicht ist weg. Im Grunde ist sie das Phantom der Channings. '''CAROLINE: '''So, das muss reichen. Und nenn mich nicht verwöhnt, ich habe hart gearbeitet, klar. Ich habe Toiletten geschrubbt, Ratten getötet, ich habe alles dafür getan um erfolgreich zu sein. Sag's ihr, Max! '''CHARITY: '''I got that boom boom boom ♪ I got that boom boom boom I got that boom boom boom ♪ '''CAROLINE: '''Lass uns gehen. '''CHARITY: '''Halt! Gut, ich gebe euch das Geld. Du kriegst es aber nicht, weil du meine Nichte bist, sondern weil du mich bezwungen hast wir eine... knüppelharte Geschäftsfrau. Du hast mir dein Cupcake in den Rachen gerammt. Das ist exaktemeng was ich getan hätte. 25.000. Gezeichnet Charity Chann- '''CAROLINE: '''Oh nein, Tante Charity. Geht es dir gut? Mist, sie hat nicht fertig unterzeichnet. Was soll's, wir heißen beide gleich. -ing. Ich krieg ihn nicht unter ihrem Kopf weg. '''MAX: Zieh an ihren Haaren, deine Chance. CHARITY: '''Au! '''DER CUPCAKE LADEN – BROOKLYN; TAG Caroline und Max reden mit den Immobilienaufkäufern. CAROLINE: '''Bob, um noch einmal auszudrücken wie wichtig mir das ist, werde ich es in Zeichensprache wiederholen. Der Scheck sollte gedeckt sein. '''MANN: '''Diesmal haben sie gesagt, ihr Gesicht ähnelt einem Hintern. Ich wertschätze wie sehr sie versuchen ihr Geschäft zu halten, aber seien Sie vernünftig. Nehmen Sie das Geld. Beginnen Sie neu. Sie müssen nur unterzeichnen. '''MAX: Wir müssen das kurz diskutieren. Meine Partnerin hat nämlich - CAROLINE: '''- Unterzeichne. '''MAX: Gute Diskussion. CAROLINE: '''Caroline Channing. Max, hilfst du mir? '''MAX: - ing. MANN: 'Also, von diesem Moment an ist dieses Geschäft nicht mehr länger Max hausgemachte Cupcakes''. Gratulation und viel Glück. '''MAX: Tja, da gehen sie. Joanne und die taube Lady. Wir behalten den Pfeil. CAROLINE: '''Unglaublich, meine Tante hat den Scheck wirklich platzen lassen. '''MAX: Unglaublich, dass sie hier aufkreuzt, nachdem sie das getan hat. CAROLINE: '''Tante Charity, willst du wissen was mir durch den Kopf geht, wenn ich dich sehe? '''CHARITY: '''Was? Ist die 38 oder 39 schwer zu sagen? Jetzt sei nicht eingeschnappt. Ich musste den Scheck platzen lassen, du hast ausgenutzt dass ich auf Morphin war. '''MAX: Das nennen Sie ausnutzen? Sie waren wohl noch nie stoned auf einer Wahlkampfveranstaltung? CHARITY: '''Ja, der Scheck war nicht gedeckt. Aber hier, die scheint dir wichtig zu sein. '''CAROLINE: '''Das war sie, sie war wichtig als ich reich war. Jetzt habe ich richtige Probleme. '''MAX: Ja, wo sind meine verdammten Lollies? CAROLINE: '''Du hast meine Zukunft zerstört. '''MAX: Und meine Lollies vergessen. CHARITY: '''Nein, Caroline. Ich bin dir behilflich. Indem ich dich zwinge deinen eigenen Weg zu gehen um erfolgreich zu werden. Süßes Geschäft. Zu schnell, zu groß. Du findest es heraus. '''CAROLINE: '''Tante Charity? Du siehst aus wie 42. '''CHARITY: '''Wir wissen, dass ich das nicht tue. '''CAROLINE: '''Kein Geschäft mehr. Wow, ich war mir sicher, dass wir Erfolg haben würden. '''MAX: Wir hatten doch welchen und wir hatten jede Menge Spaß, oder? Und wir haben einen coolen, knallroten Pfeil. Und wir haben diesen fetten Scheck, der ausreichen wird um Sophie und den anderen ihr Geld wiederzugeben. CAROLINE: '''Du hast recht. Auf eine Weise sind wir doch erfolgreich. Wir sind von verschuldet und pleite zu pleite aufgestiegen. '''MAX: Wir sind die größten. CAROLINE: 'Ich wünschte, wir würden ein Zeichen bekommen, das uns sagt es war absolut richtig den Laden zu verkaufen. ''(ein Auto rast durch das Schaufenster) Meine Heiaheiakakaotasse, oh Max! '''MAX: '''Du wolltest ein Zeichen? Da hast du dein Zeichen! Egal was passiert, du wirst es überstehen. '''CAROLINE: '''Mit dem Besitzer von der Bruchbude möchte ich nicht tauschen, Max. '''CURRENT TOTAL: $3,800.00 NEW TOTAL: $1.00 Kategorie:Transkripte